yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Normal Monster Deck
A Normal Monster Deck, or Normalcy Deck, is a deck that takes advantage of the cards that benefit, and the benefits of, Normal Monsters. Especially concerning the released Strike of Neos' "Gene-Warped Warwolf", Normalcy decks have never been as formidable as back when effect monsters were quite rare. Normal Monsters are an archtype all their own, with their support cards granting them extraordinary effects over real effect monsters. Most Normal decks are built as Beatdown Decks, as most effect monsters cannot compete with the high attack power of these monsters. Your monsters have no abilities of their own, but there are plenty of Spell and Trap cards, and a few Effect Monster Cards, that can make up for that. Low Level Normal decks, though, rely on low-powered monsters and cards that allow them to continuously swarm the field, overwhelming the opponent with relatively weak yet deadly-supported monsters. This kind of deck can perform an OTK with The Law of the Normal and Triangle Power or Thousand Energy. As well, although these monsters lack attack strength, they can become even stronger than their beatdown counterparts with Amulet of Ambition, Sword of the Soul-Eater, and Charge of the Cornered Rats. Furthermore, they can still attack while being protected by Gravity Bind, etc. With Strike of Neos' release, an effective combination of Normal and Ritual monsters can be achieved. The Ritual Spell Card, Advanced Ritual Art will allow you to Ritual Summon any Ritual Monster in your hand by sending Normal Monsters taken from the deck to the graveyard, as long as the taken monstes are more or the same level as the monster Ritual Summoned. Furthermore, there are several Ritual monsters specifically geared towards Normal Monsters. The Ritual monster Cú Chulainn the Awakened has the ability to remove Normal Monsters from the game to increase this cards attack by the attack of the removed Monster, until the beggining of your next Standby Phase, Using Normal Monsters such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon or Tri-Horned Dragon can power-up this card to over 3000 Attack points. When the Ritual Monster Lycanthrope does battle damage to the opponent's Life Points, it has the ability to damage the opponent's Life Points by 200 multiplied by the number of Normal Monsters in your Graveyard. Normal Monsters also have extremely powerful drawing power, with cards like Heart of the Underdog, Common Charity, and Coach Goblin. Recommended Cards Universal * Secrets of the Gallant * Common Charity * Backup Soldier * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Justi-Break * Birthright * Skill Drain * Heart of the Underdog * Curse of Anubis * Silent Doom * Soul Resurrection * Non-Spellcasting Area * Cry Havoc! * Symbols of Duty * Coach Goblin Normal Monster Beatdown Deck Monsters *Gemini Elf *Archfiend Soldier *Sabersaurus *Alien Shocktrooper *Gene-Warped Warwolf *Mad Dog of Darkness *Soul Tiger *Insect Knight *Vorse Raider *Skull Dog Marron *Luster Dragon Spells *Heart of the Underdog *Non-Spellcasting Area *Symbols of Duty *Lightning Vortex *Monster Reborn *Two-Man Cell Battle *Order to Charge *Brain Control *Burden of the Mighty Traps *Skill Drain 3x this card is a must *Birthright *Common Charity *Justi-Break *Solemn Judgment Low-Level Normal Deck * Strong Normal monsters Lv 1-3, preferable Lv 1-2, like Atlantean Pikeman and Charcoal Inpachi * Kinka-Byo * Huge Revolution * Oppressed People * People Running About * United Resistance * D.D. Trainer * The Agent of Creation - Venus * Mystical Shine Ball * Emissary of the Afterlife * Spirit Caller * Tune Warrior * Water Spirit * Junk Synchron * Junk Warrior * Human-Wave Tactics * Delta Attacker * Triangle Power * Thousand Energy * The League of Uniform Nomenclature * Charge of the Cornered Rats * Willpower of the Weak Ones * Order to Smash * The Law of the Normal * Enchanting Fitting Room * Amulet of Ambition * Level Limit - Area B * Gravity Bind * Messenger of Peace * Limit Reverse * Over Limit * Sword of the Soul-Eater * Graceful Revival Normal/Ritual Hybrid Deck * Advanced Ritual Art * Lycanthrope * Cú Chulainn the Awakened Category:Deck Type